


橙子酱/成将|夜露死苦

by blue77ming



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: NCT 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue77ming/pseuds/blue77ming
Summary: “成灿，我的梦的尽头，是你。”
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	橙子酱/成将|夜露死苦

“姓名：大崎将太郎  
年龄：18岁  
时间：2天”  
系统给出了简短的介绍，让他去杀一个素未谋面的陌生人，但他并不意外，因为同样的事情，他已经做过了六次。  
他是他的第七个目标。

1  
“要是目标自己死了..会怎么样？”他问系统。  
无应答。  
他就站在窗前，看着目标熟稔地拿起美工刀，往伤痕累累的手腕上新添一道伤口。  
他一伸手就能碰到他的目标，事实上他的确这样做了。  
“你不能死。”他在对方震惊的目光中把还残留着血的美工刀揣进裤兜，道“至少现在还不能。”

2  
“把手伸出来。”  
他实在没想到自己有一天会逼着自己的目标包扎伤口。  
“八尺大人。”将太郎在伸手的同时，从口中缓缓吐出他的名号。  
“你想这么叫也行，但是我有名字，叫郑成灿。”他粗略检查了下那人手上的伤口，还好并不算深。  
他给伤口消毒的时候难免会听到那人轻轻发出“嘶”的一声。  
感受到他放轻了手上动作，将太郎小声道“谢谢你。”  
将太郎在抬头的那一瞬看清了他的脸，是与身份完全不符的清秀。

3  
他一边给将太郎包扎伤口，一边道起自己的故事。  
尘封的记忆鱼跃般出现在脑海里，甚至当时跳楼的场景还历历在目。  
“所以说，你再醒过来之后，就变成现在的样子了？”  
“对，我原来还是个..医学生。”郑成灿自嘲地笑了笑，“要是我没遇到你，你现在可能就是我的同事了。”

4  
“能喝酒吗？”  
“能。”  
郑成灿找了个废弃的学校，让将太郎去买了两打啤酒，两人坐在天台上对酌。  
“你现在可以把我推下去，你的任务就完成了。”将太郎醉得软在郑成灿怀里，说一句话都能打几个酒嗝。  
“完成了也不会解脱。”郑成灿却格外清醒，抱着将太郎就滚到地上，喃喃道：“只会有下一个目标，下一个任务。”

6  
他之于系统，就像寄生在骨骼上的血肉，郑成灿很清楚自己离了系统的后果。  
那将太郎呢？

7  
夏天夜晚的风又湿又热，就像紧紧包裹着郑成灿那阳具的肠壁一样。  
郑成灿轻轻拭去将太郎脸上的清泪，将手指放在那人嘴边任其咬弄，沾了一手涎液。  
郑成灿忽然觉得将太郎很像自己，不论是之前还是现在的自己，都只是想寻求一个解脱。  
他们是被关在同一个笼子里的困兽，互相伤害，又互相舔舐。

8  
将太郎似乎清醒了些，抬起头朝他笑得明朗，尽管还带着满脸泪痕。  
系统的倒计时还在继续，如果他们两人之中只能留一个，郑成灿自私地希望那个人是将太郎。

9  
“妈妈，我将变成萤火虫。”  
被将太郎用身体撞下去的一瞬间，那人的低语随着风声灌入他的耳中。  
他们重重坠下，却又像飘在空中。  
至少那一刻，他们都获得了解脱。

10  
将太郎模模糊糊想起有这样一个人。  
他跟自己说他曾经也有抑郁症，让自己不要过于担心。  
他会在自己哭得涕泗横流的时候把自己拥入怀中，轻轻拍打着自己的背。  
或是每天晚上连麦听着对方平静的呼吸声入睡，偶尔会传来几声呢喃。  
他睁开眼睛，恍惚间，只看得到抱着他的郑成灿。

11  
“催眠很成功。”穿着白大褂的年轻男人把惊醒的他搂在怀里，轻轻摩挲着他的背脊道。  
将太郎望着那人的胸牌，眼泪依旧止不住地淌，“郑医生..”他抬起一只手捂住眼睛，手腕内侧的肌肤斑驳得吓人。  
“我在。”郑成灿握住他的手，轻轻拨开他沾湿的刘海，放缓声音问道：“你叫了我的名字半个小时，梦里发生了什么事吗？”  
将太郎闭上双眼，用唇堵住那人的嘴作为回答。  
郑成灿也张开嘴，一手扣着他的头，加深了这个吻。

“成灿，我的梦的尽头，是你。”

**Author's Note:**

> “夜露死苦”四字的音读连起来就是「よろしく」“请多关照”的意思


End file.
